


Doge Stop

by haarleytargaryen



Series: Band Texts (5SOS) [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is afraid, Ashton's KFC job, CALUM IS INTO IT, FINALLYYYY, Finally, I Don't Even Know, Luke goes against Ashton for once, M/M, MICHAEL IS GONNA GET LAID, Stockholm Syndrome lyrics in this, also Love The Way You Lie, band texts, cause that song is BOMB AF, doge, lol bye, the way Calum came up with the Doge idea, well I tried to be funny and witty but ya know, well hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haarleytargaryen/pseuds/haarleytargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton: THAT’S IT</p><p>Ashton: I’M LEAVING THE BAND</p><p>Luke: ASHTON WHAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doge Stop

**Author's Note:**

> THE DOGE THING ON TWITTER IS THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER BYE.

**Calum** : hey guys

 

 

 **Michael** : hoe what u want

 

 

 **Luke** : is this gonna be a serious conversation? Or am I just gonna have to sit through another Malum malfunction?

 

 

 **Michael** : first off

 

 

 **Michael** : fuck u

 

 

 **Calum** : ya

 

 

 **Calum** : what he said

 

 

 **Michael** : awe bby <3

 

 

 **Calum** : I gotchu bby

 

 

 **Luke** : *gags*

 

 

 **Michael** : *hoping he dies while gagging*

 

 

 **Luke** : r00d

 

 

 **Ashton** : has anyone seen my hair ties??? :’(

 

 

 **Michael** : go to Claire’s and get some more lololol

 

 

 **Ashton** : r00d

 

 

 **Calum** : guys things have been slow af in the fam

 

 

 **Michael** : fr fr all I’m getting are directs asking me to either punch someone in the face or fuck someone lolololololol

 

 

 **Calum** : I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE

 

 

 **Michael** : FINALLY

 

 

 **Michael** : WHEN AND WHERE BBY I’M HORNY AF

 

 

 **Ashton** : pls refrain from being dirty in this chat

 

 

 **Luke** : amen

 

 

 **Luke** : yes thank u

 

 

 **Ashton** : praise meeee

 

 

 **Luke** : *praises u*

 

 

 **Ashton** : let’s just all worship Ashton k? k.

 

 

 **Calum** : OR WORSHIP SATAN?

 

 

 **Luke** : no

 

 

 **Ashton** : no

 

 

 **Michael** : yes?

 

 

 **Ashton** : UM NO

 

 

 **Calum** : UM YES

 

 

 **Luke** : ANYWAYS

 

 

 **Michael** : shhhh let them finish

 

 

 **Ashton** : I’M NOT GONNA BE IN A BAND THAT WORSHIPS SATAN WTF NO

 

 

 **Calum** : WHERE TF U BEEN WE’VE BEEN WORSHIPING SATAN SINCE THE ORIGINS OF THIS BAND

 

 

 **Micahel** : true

 

 

 **Luke** : true

 

 

 **Ashton** : WHAT

 

 

 **Calum** : see????/??//???/.?!#$@#$@??

 

 

  **Ashton** : THAT’S IT

 

 

 **Ashton** : I’M LEAVING THE BAND

 

 

 **Luke** : ASHTON WHAT

 

 

 **Calum** : pffff and then what? Go back to ur job at KFC?

 

 

 **Ashton** : THAT WAS A GREAT JOB SHUT UP

 

 

 **Luke** : bby no pls

 

 

 **Ashton** : it WAS

 

 

 **Luke** : CALUM LOOK WHAT U STARTED

 

 

 **Michael** : BABY LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO ME (whoa)

 

 

 **Ashton** : SHUT UP

 

 

 **Calum** : BABY LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DOOONE NOW (whoa)

 

 

 **Ashton** : SCREW U ALL

 

 

 **Luke** : ……

 

 

 **Luke** : baby I’ll never leave if you keep hooolding me this waaaayyy

 

 

 **Ashton** : I FEEL SO BETRAYED

 

 

 **Luke** : it’s a good song srry

 

 

 **Ashton** : jUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN

 

 

 **Calum** : SHUT UP

 

 

 **Ashton** : I’M SUPERMAN WITH THE WIND ON HIS BACK, SHE’S LOIS LANE

 

 

 **Michael** : HOW DID THIS CONVERSATION GET FROM TWITTER, MALUM SEX, WORSHIPING SATAN, ASHTON’S SHITTY KFC STORY, THEN TYPING LYRICS???????

 

 

 **Ashton** : LIFE IS NO NINTENDO GAME

 

 

 **Michael** : I DON’T KNOW WHY I’M LAUGHING

 

 

 **Luke** : aka the minds of 5SOS

 

 

 **Calum** : SUCH MAJESTIC, MUCH COOL

 

 

 **Calum** : ….wait

 

 

 **Michael** : tf what?

 

 

 **Calum** : GUYS, I’VE GOT AN IDEA.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are weird links throughout this part, please excuse them! My laptop is being shitty! I'll get rid of them eventually! I hope you enjoyed this part <3  
> -xoxo Gossip Girl (aka Majestic Doge)
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> So, I just randomly decided to add up all of the views I've gotten throughout this whole series and the total was 23,196 VIEWS. OVER TWENTY THOUSAND PEOPLE HAVE READ THESE. WHAT??????? HOW????????? IS THIS RIGHT?????? DID I DO MY MATH RIGHT???????? I NEVER NOTICED HOW THE VIEWS HAVE KEPT CLIMBING AND CLIMBING OH MY GOD. I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY????? ALL I KNOW IS THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LIKE *HORNS GO OFF* THANK YOU THANK YOU T H A N K Y O U.


End file.
